


I Do Not Understand My Brain at 4 am

by PlainJaneIsAVampire



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Not at all like Debbie Does Dallas, ORGY DOES DRAMA CLUB, what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainJaneIsAVampire/pseuds/PlainJaneIsAVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not sure exactly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do Not Understand My Brain at 4 am

Marluxia clutched at his non-existent heart dramatically. “My word! If only I had known of your plan to slay me before last night!” The dragon sat, in human form of course, across from The Princess Roxas at the card table located in his tower. They were play Go Fish before knight Axel had broken in.

“Why, what happened last night?” The Princess asked, an innocent look on his face. The blushed a deep tomato red, and The Princess’ expression turned from innocent wonder to a churlish sneer. “Oh! Axel, seriously?” Marluxia frowned, they were digress from the script!

The knight looked down, his spikey red hair drooping with guilt. “It was only a one time thing. Come on Roxy babe, you know I love you!”

“No, I don’t! Axel, just fuck off!” Roxas stormed away from the set and off stage.

In the audience, Xemnas clapped while Saix looked confused.


End file.
